The Summer Chronicles: Chapters 5-8
by AznBengaliEyez
Summary: A review of Shawn and Belle's summer, from Shawn's P.O.V. Chapters 5-8


Chapter 5:  


__

Later that day...  


Belle came in, refusing to look at me. Either this girl was ice cold and there was a blizzard in here earlier. I practically shivered at the look she had given me. I guess forgiveness wasn't one of the reasons she had demanded to come here and see me. Bitch. Oops, did I say that? I think she could read my thoughts just by looking at me - let's see, I was perspiring up a storm, I looked pale enough to faint, and I tried to stare her down. Didn't work. 

"It's just you and Johnny?" She acted surprise, "Where are your parents?" 

"The last time I checked, it wasn't any of your business," I shot back at her, trying not to gloat. 

"Fine, I don't care anyways." 

"You mean you aren't checking up on me?" 

She rolled her eyes and sat down, "You know why I'm here, so don't act all dumb." 

"Not all of us are on the honour roll, try enlightening me." 

"If it were humanly possible, I would have taught you something a long time ago." 

"Stop acting so bitchy Belle. First you say I'm a selfish jerk, then you say I don't know you any more. Now you're calling me an idiot. Why the hell am I listening to this ANYWAY?" I shouted. 

"Because I'm here so you can help me plan Philip's party remember?" 

Look at the way she's glaring at me - like I accused her of having ulterior motives. "You're cute when you're mad." 

"Shut up, Shawn Brady!" 

"I was just telling the truth." I admitted, trying not to smile. 

She looked down and fiddled with her zipper, then glanced at me, "I know. Sorry." She muttered, avoiding my gaze. 

"You're actually apologizing? This is a Kodak moment!" I laughed. 

She sighed, "You were right when you said I was two-faced...I shouldn't have said that about Mimi." 

I was right? Was this Belle Black who was sitting before me? I gaped at her, "Stop staring at me like that Shawn." 

"I know, I shouldn't -- sorry. Truce?" I extended my arm and she shook it. 

"Truce." 

Friends forever...but was that all I wanted? Now I'm not so sure... 

Chapter 6:  


__

The Present... 

Are you getting bored? Don't worry, the summer had just begun! So Belle and I had our few ups and downs..so what? This summer was ALL about change...and believe me, everything did! You know, I really like Belle - like really really, but there is one person who is constantly standing in our way - I mean MY way...*sigh* and her name is Mimi Lockhart. 

Mimi is Belle's best friend and supposedly has a crush on me. You'd think that were true - until you saw the way she was all over Brady. Do you think Belle is avoiding me because of the way Mimi is constantly fawning all over me? Yeah yeah, I'm full of myself. But wait till you hear this... 

__

July 5th, 2000  
I went into Dot Com. And I have NO idea why! EVERYTHING thing there is WRONG. Starting with the food, the fries have enough grease to give you a stroke, the CD collection is filled with oldies that my dad likes. But still, it's a cool place to hang out, like one of those malt shops in the 70's. 

I didn't see anyone I knew, but I was glad to be alone. After having nearly two ugly confrontations with Belle, that could honestly have turned into an ugly, hair-pulling, all-out fight...I enjoyed the solitude. Unfortunately, Salem is just one of those towns where there are only two "cool" spots - the Java Cafe and this dump. So here comes the one and only, Mimi Lockhart. 

You remember her, don't you? The one who was all over Belle's sister that made her go all psycho? It's a wonder those two are even friends, they can't stop fighting. Sort of like, Belle and me. Except we occassionally get along. I really think Belle doesn't like Mimi, but she's good to have around. Well I think so. I think Miss Perfect would disagree. I'm trying to avoid her...is she coming this way? That stupid bookshelf is blocking my view! Yes! She's talking to...Philip?! So much for solitude! 

I crept closer, keeping low next to the shelves of books, and peeking through cracks. Their voices were barely audible and I had to strain my neck to listen - hope I didn't put it out. Ah, it's useless, I can't hear shit. I might as well just buy a Coke and get out of here. Damn! I just knocked the rack over...tumble...tumble...okay they definitely heard that! So much for being inconspicuous. Great move, Sherlock. 

"Shawn!" Mimi called, hurrying over. 

__

Remind me next time to NEVER try that again! I'm always really uncomfortable around Mimi, I think she's queer - NO! Not in THAT way, just kinda different. Which is constantly why Belle is ragging on me to be nice to her. When will she ever take her own advice?! I didn't see Philip anywhere. Damn. Just like Kiriakis to disappear in times of a crisis. Yeah, I'm exaggerating, but no way in hell am I being sarcastic. 

Mimi started sobbing, I mean REALLY bawling! What was up with her? Her mascara started running and formed two long black streaks down her face. 

"It's all my fault.." She whimpered. 

"You're fault about what, Meems?" 

"You and Belle. I know she got mad at me for flirting with Brady, then you got involved. I'm sorry." 

I just continued to stare at her, not making any attempts to comfort her in the least. 

"It's not your fault," I murmured, and she threw her arms around me. 

Awkward? Definitely! She continued to cry as I looked out of the window where Belle was standing. I shrugged it off, why would Belle care if I was with Mimi? Why did I care so much? I looked down at Mimi and then back at the window. 

She was gone. 

Chapter 7:  


__

July 7th, 2000  
Belle has got me frustrated...and worried. Perhaps she took my run in with Mimi the wrong way. What if she is actually angry that I'm comforting the enemy? Isn't it sad that's how Belle truly thinks of Mimi? Just an enemy..not a friend. 

I made up my mind. To hell with what Belle Black thought! She didn't even have the f---ing decency to say hello to her two best friends, even if she no longer felt that way. Belle had changed, and she needed someone to teach her a lesson...and fast. Damned if I would be the one to do it. 

Fatigue was ready to embrace it's warm fingers around me. Johnny had cried all night...literally. I kept creeping back to his crib to comfort him. Mom and Dad promised they'd be back before the weekend was over, did everyone break their promises? 

I felt _betrayed._ I was only supposed to look out for Johnny for just a weekend. Now the week had begun and I was stuck with a one-year-old baby who couldn't shut the hell up! I felt like throwing the remote across the room and hitting something. Sure, I had a lot of emotions. But this is exactly what happens when your parents don't give a s--- about what happens to you, and sticks you with a ill child. Glancing uneasily back at Johnny in his crib, I flipped through the channels. The phone started ringing, and ringing...no way in hell I was going to answer it, if I did, I'd probably end up biting the person's head off. 

Finally, I picked it up, clearly this f---ing person wouldn't go away. "What?!" I shouted. 

"Shawn..honey.." Mom's voice came in staticy and tearful. I could barely make it out. 

"What is it Mom?" I asked bitterly, letting out a long sigh. I pushed my hair back with one hand and asked, "Where are you? And Dad? Do you think you can just leave me with Johnny forever?!" 

"Shawn..please calm down. Your father...he's been..." Her voice trailed off, I thought I heard sobs. 

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked. Now I was beginning to worry. _What was wrong with her?_

"Your father...he's been in an accident. I'm fine, but he's had --" 

"Where are you Mom?" I asked again, loudly. 

"Sweetie, there's a storm coming in...I'm losing the connection. We'll be back soon, kiss Johnny for me." 

The phone went dead. I hung it up and gazed back at my little brother. I had nobody but him, Belle had left me and now my parents were god knows where. I needed someone right then...and I wasn't going to let them slip away from me because they tried to keep up a brave front. One that was obviously crumbling. I wasn't going to let Belle go, not now, not ever. I needed her help. I guess that was one of the reasons I picked up the phone and called her. But fate knew there was one more -- I think it's love. But maybe we'll find out later. 

Chapter 8:  


__

a few hours later  
I waited and waited...until I grew so damn tired of waiting on Belle Black my entire life. I glanced at the clock...7pm. Time for Johnny's dinner, then it was time for him to go to sleep. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Belle was the furthest thing on my mind. She could go far away for all I cared. I am her friend...or I was, how could she not show up like this? Does she have any feelings? Does she even care? 

I heard some shuffling by the door and got up to open it, praying it was someone I knew, someone who could actually take care of my brother properly. Not like me. I don't have any other close family in Salem. My grandparents are dead and six feet under. My dad's brother is retired and moved upstate. So I guess I was alone. Mom didn't have any sisters...we just had each other. It was Belle. I knew it, I opened the door and she stepped in, hesistating. "I don't have all day," I muttered and she shot me a look that felt like she was spitting in my face. She was upset, I was upset, the whole goddamn world had it's problems, but I wasn't going to complain. 

"Why'd you call me?" She asked, ignoring my comment and removing her coat, she looked at Johnny's crib, "Where are your parents? Aren't they here?" 

I didn't want to tell her, it really wasn't any of her business. But I found my voice, "Dad's been in an accident. Mom called earlier," I wanted to say _three hours earlier_, when you didn't show up! but I kept my mouth shut and continued, "I don't know where they are. I have to take care of Johnny." 

Her mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry, Shawn." She crept over to his crib, "Did you feed him yet?" 

"Two hours ago." I replied, she removed her coat and handed it to me. "You didn't answer my question, why did you call me over here?" 

"I thought I'd need your help." I answered flatly. If she had such a problem with my asking her to come here, the door was wide open! She was free to leave whenever she wanted. I think she sensed what I was thinking and backed off -- for the first time. 

"Belle..." I started, my eyes glared in to hers. I wasn't trying to make her guilty, or feel afraid. I wanted to tell her what I was thinking. The words were ready to jump out of my mouth. But I controlled myself, "Stay here for awhile? Please." 

She nodded and sat down on the coach, "It's cold in here." The furnace wasn't working, and the fire was dying down to soft embers, glowing in the dim lit room. I couldn't see her, I was alone. I didn't forget that. 

"You're not alone," She murmured, "I'm here now." She leaned on me, and I felt my muscles tense up. I pulled my arms around her waist and we stayed there content for what seemed like hours. "Love you.." She mumbled. 

I feel asleep with her in my arms, but when I woke up..she was gone.  


*******************  


__

After a full night's sleep  


I glanced at the clock, 4 am. I still hadn't gone to sleep, but that fantasy I had a while ago had been for nothing. I wondered why I even dreamed of Belle Black. She hadn't shown up when I needed her. I couldn't trust her. I _couldn't..._

But that was before I attended Philip's party, which is later today. My whole perspective had changed by then. Let's just say I hadn't loved Belle Black more than I ever did. It isn't love is it though? Just one of those childhood fantasies that you read from a fairy tale, and my life definitely isn't one of those. But everyone has a different tale to tell, and mine will be a definite "happily ever after". Unfortunately, I hated Belle right now, more than ever. So I didn't think that would happen in the near future. 

But I'm never right about anything.


End file.
